thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Smolder
Smolder is a female dragon and one of the "Young Six" who appears in season eight of the show as a student at Twilight Sparkle's School of Friendship. Bio In the season eight premiere School Daze - Part 1 and Part 2, Smolder enrolls in Twilight Sparkle's School of Friendship as a student, having been brought to Ponyville by Ember to represent the dragons. Initially, Smolder is bitter about being enrolled at the school against her will, made worse when Twilight's strict adherence to the Equestria Education Assocation's guidelines cause the school courses to be dull and boring. She also only gets along with Gallus at first due to their similar personalities. When Smolder later cuts class with Gallus, Sandbar, Yona, Ocellus, and Silverstream, the six hang out together and end up becoming good friends. When they return to school for Friends and Family Day, they accidentally ruin the event and cause damage to the school. Chancellor Neighsay of the EEA perceives their fun and games as an attack orchestrated by other non-pony creatures, and the offended tribe leaders pull their representative students out of school, including Smolder. Not wanting to say goodbye to each other after the school is closed, Smolder and her friends go into hiding at the Castle of the Two Sisters. Though the six have fun together at first, they soon come under attack by ferocious puckwudgies, and the Mane Six save them. When Smolder and her friends are asked to come back to school, they are reluctant to continue their boring lessons, but Twilight and the others assure them things will be better and more fun than before. After Twilight defies the authority of Chancellor Neighsay and reopens the School of Friendship, Ember allows Smolder to stay. In Grannies Gone Wild, Smolder, Yona, and Sandbar reluctantly listen to Rainbow Dash gush about the Wild Blue Yonder rollercoaster in Las Pegasus. In Horse Play, she takes part in Twilight's play about Princess Celestia. In Non-Compete Clause, Smolder and her fellow students are taken on a teamwork field trip by Applejack and Rainbow Dash. The teachers spend most of the trip arguing amongst themselves, confusing some of the students and annoying the others (such as Smolder). When this behavior leads to Applejack and Rainbow Dash becoming trapped over a ravine, Smolder and her friends work together to rescue them. After returning to the school, Smolder and the other students tell Twilight that Applejack and Rainbow Dash's arguing taught them how not to work together, believing it was all part of the field trip. In Molt Down, Smolder informs Spike all about the effects of the "molt". She also mentions a brother her family kicked out of their house after he went through the molt. In Marks for Effort, Smolder appears in Applejack's class playing buckball with her fellow students and later leaving the school with her friends after a test. Personality Among the Young Six, Smolder is portrayed as tough and competitive, similar to most dragons. Like Gallus, she is initially resistant to the idea of friendship, having been brought to the school against her will, and she gets particularly confrontational with Yona. After getting to know some of her fellow students, however, she opens up and becomes much friendlier overall. A promotional photo portrays her as somewhat of a class clown. Also like other dragons, Smolder has an appetite for gems. It is revealed in What Lies Beneath that Smolder secretly likes cute things, like dresses, makeup, and tea parties. In Uprooted, Smolder is shown to be skilled at sculpture, fashioning a memorial statue for the Tree of Harmony out of a large stone using nothing but her claws, feet, and fire breath. Trivia * Smolder meet Thomas, The Wild Kratts (Chris, Martin, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Z) and his friends in Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - School Daze. * Smolder make her appearance in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure Series. Gallery Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Dragons Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Tomboys Category:Students Category:Females Category:Stubborn characters Category:Clowns Category:The Young Six Category:Legendary creatures Category:Citizens of Equesodor Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Sisters